


Anime & Manga Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all anime & manga inspired fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Table of Contents

  * Chapter 1.................... Table of Contents
  * Chapter 2.................... [Madoka (Cruel Fate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/41911826#workskin)
  * Chapter 3.................... [Naruto (Kakashi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/41983499#workskin)
  * Chapter 4.................... [Cardcaptor Sakura (Sakura and Kero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/42098906#workskin)
  * Chapter 5.................... [Madoka (The Heartbroken)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/42203573#workskin)
  * Chapter 6.................... [Atack on Titan (Sasha's True Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/42287690#workskin)
  * Chapter 7.................... [Tomie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/43038563#workskin)
  * Chapter 8.................... [Promised Neverland (Cracked Mask)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/44061442#workskin)
  * Chapter 9.................... [Anime Food 01 (Ghibli)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762498/chapters/46219699)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created to make things more organized and easier to find.


	2. Table of Contents

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Jounin

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Cardcaptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I watched the entire Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card and wow does it bring back memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. The Heartbroken

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. Sasha's One True Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha with her true love! MEAT!!!!

 

_Potato girl..... I miss you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. Tomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Junji Ito's Tomie!

 

Perfection is an illusion and a beautiful lie, but when we see the horrible truth underneath.... its already too late. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. Cracked Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised Neverland fan art

Dark secrets hidden behind a loving smile.  
  
Isabella terrifying... many can agree on that.   
  
But I can also tell, that she is the product of the life she lived.  
  
Being forced to sell her soul to stay alive and sacrificing younger souls in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	9. Anime Food 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some warm up doodles involving my favorite subject, anime food.

 

 

The Top:

Pancakes, tomatoes, & half a sausage. (Kiki's Delivery Service)

The middle:  
Herring & Pumpkin Pie (Kiki's Delivery Service)  
Mei's lunchbox (My Neighbor Totoro)

Bottom:   
Laputa Toast & green apple (Castle in the Sky)  
Bread (Howls Moving Castle)  
Winter Vegetable Stew (Castle in the Sky)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


End file.
